1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for producing ravioli and particularly to an apparatus for providing reliable mechanical cut-off between filler deposits, improved sealing of product and the capability to use different types of fillings such as thicker and chunkier types.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.98
The prior art includes machines for automatically forming pastry such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,441 and pie or ravioli filling apparatus such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,844,142, 2,001,792 and 2,774,313 to Lombi which disclose a somewhat more relevant apparatus for ravioli manufacturing. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,218 discloses a machine for making ravioli and an improved fill mechanism which is basically the standard for the industry. Another relevant prior art patent is applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,589 which discloses apparatus for producing specialty ravioli configurations.
The original design of filling tube assembly was to remain stationary at a very close distance from the ravioli forming die. This created "drag" of filling product across the sealing area. Later an improved version of that design was developed that allowed the nozzle to "rock" back and forth. This would create a break between deposits as the nozzle came in alignment with the ravioli die filling pockets. This design can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,281 issued Jul. 18, 1989 entitled Machine Ravioli Having an Improved Fill Mechanism. However, this design works well at slower speeds. Once you increase the speed of the machine there is loss of control at higher limits.
This application represents a new and improved ravioli making apparatus wherein a rotary valve assembly is connected to the filling tubes. The assembly includes a stainless steel shaft with pockets which match the pockets in the ravioli die. The rotary valve is driven and synchronized with the gearing shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,218 providing unique advantages over the prior art apparatus.